


Медовая ловушка

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Easter Eggs, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Name Changes, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Однажды на одном приеме, Наполеон встретился с необычным ценителем стиля этрусков, и вот, где он оказался после этого.





	Медовая ловушка

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: ДО событий фильма

Наполеон мог поклясться самым дорогим в его жизни – и сейчас это был эгрет из коллекции украшений последней русской императрицы, вывезенный из СССР каким-то чудаковатым миллионером с забавным именем, — что еще никогда в своей жизни не видел такого потрясающего образчика мужской красоты.  
Да что там. Еще никогда Наполеон не видел никого, кто мог хотя бы отдаленно приблизиться к нему, не то, что опередить. А этому парню удалось. И пусть он был совершенно другого типа, чем франтоватый Соло, но производил впечатление настолько сильное, что ему вслед оборачивались не только дамы всех возрастов, собравшиеся на приеме в честь открытия выставки русского искусства.  
Проводить званый вечер по такому поводу в разгар «холодной войны» было вызовом, но, как успел понять Наполеон, именно на это рассчитывал хозяин дома, ездивший в страну победившего социализма так часто, как к себе в поместье. Он гордился и хвалился своим знакомством с самим Лениным, и даже Наполеон стал невольным слушателем этой похвальбы.  
Совсем ненадолго. Ровно на столько, чтобы мимоходом улыбнуться паре гостей, мелькнуть то в одном углу, то в другом, а затем незаметно исчезнуть, чтобы вернуться через восемь минут с эгретом в потайном кармане пиджака. Его острые шпильки кололи сквозь рубашку, но это была приятная боль. Боль ценой в двести пятьдесят тысяч долларов, и Наполеон был готов ее терпеть.  
— Как вам прием?  
Никому не удавалось подкрадываться к Наполеону так незаметно, как сделал тот красавчик, на которого восхищенно смотрело большинство собравшихся – и сам Соло. Стараясь не вздрогнуть, ничем не выдать своего нечаянного испуга, он обернулся и задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть незнакомцу в глаза.  
— Я видел и лучше, — тоном скучающего бонвивана ответил Соло, чувствуя, что не только шпильки украденного эгрета причиняют ему дискомфорт. Не меньше его томила тяжесть, собравшаяся тугим узлом в животе и ниже. Дыхание перехватывало, а то, как незнакомец смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных густых ресниц цвета темного золота, не добавляло сил.  
— Мне тоже, — с насмешливой улыбкой заметил незнакомец. – Вы не находите, что хозяин этого праздника довольно зануден в своем хвастовстве?  
— Обсуждать хозяина в его же доме? – выгнул бровь Наполеон, стараясь держать голову вверх так, чтобы смотреть в лицо, а не на ворот рубашки с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами. Под ней была видна выемка между ключиц, и от желания облизать ее сводило челюсть. – Это смело.  
— Но все же вы согласны? – незнакомец улыбнулся так, что Мона Лиза, обиженно рыдая, убежала бы в закат посрамленной. Он остановил официанта, взял с подноса два бокала «мимозы» и протянул один Наполеону. – Генрих.  
— О, так вот откуда акцент, — Соло взял предложенный бокал и аккуратно ударил его краешком по краю бокала Генриха. – Отец или мать?  
— Отец. Но вы не представились,..  
— Джеймс.  
— Надо же, — рассмеялся Генрих. – Джеймс… Ну что ж, приятно познакомиться.  
Они пригубили по глотку «мимозы», и чудесное шампанское, так бездарно залитое пошлым апельсиновым соком, обожгло Наполеону кончик языка.  
— Что же привело вас сюда, Джеймс? Вы ценитель русского ювелирного искусства?  
— Можно сказать и так. Не знаток, но любитель.  
— Любитель? Знаете, — Генрих склонился к уху Наполеона и прошептал, интимно понизив голос и так близко, что, казалось, почти касался губами: — поговаривают, что у нашего гостеприимного хозяина кое-где завалились даже яйца работы Фаберже, которые ему удалось вывезти в двадцатых, обменяв на три эшелона зерна и два – оружия для Красной Армии.  
— Откуда вам это известно? – Соло не мог понять, из-за чего в его горле образовался ком. То ли от информации о яйцах, за которые коллекционеры продали бы ему не только душу, но и свободу, то ли от того, как близко и маняще стоял возле него Генрих, смущая разум неприкрытым желанием.  
— Поговаривают, — туманно ответил тот, и акцент его всего на одном слове стал ярче и грубее.  
— А вы, как я вижу, знаток?  
— О, нет. Я лишь учусь. Как говорит мой мастер: «Прежде, чем создать что-то свое, ты должен увидеть тысячу истинных драгоценностей».  
— Кажется, я слышал что-то подобное о книгах, — усмехнулся Соло.  
Генрих же пожал плечами и сделал долгий глоток «мимозы», вынуждая Наполеона завороженно смотреть на его длинную шею, под кожей которой мерно двигался кадык.  
— Кстати, о книгах, — с трудом собравшись силами, произнес Наполеон. – У меня дома есть пара уникальных изданий по геммологии. Восемнадцатый век, истинный раритет. В одной из них потрясающая история ювелирного искусства, начиная с украшений этрусков.  
— Обожаю этруссков! – восторженно принял его подачу Генрих. – Вы ведь не откажете мне в том, чтобы показать их?  
— Они очень ценные, — отбил Наполеон. – Настолько, что я могу показать их вам только лично и только в своей библиотеке.  
— Так не будем терять время, Дже-е-ймс, — Генрих ловко избавил их обоих от бокалов, — мне не терпится поскорее примкнуть к истокам профессии. Только подумайте, этрусски!

Они начали целоваться еще в лифте, поднимаясь на четвертый этаж к квартире Соло, а оказавшись в ней, Генрих и вовсе перестал терять время.  
— Подожди, подожди, пожалуйста, — был вынужден попросить Соло, чувствовавший, как острия шпилек впиваются ему в кожу от того, как плотно и как долго прижимался к нему Генрих. – Мне… Надо раздеться…  
— Я помогу, — пообещал тот и тут же, не дав Наполеону прийти в себя, потянулся к его пиджаку, разведя полы в стороны.  
— Н-не стоит, — успел высвободиться тот. – Может быть, пока посмотришь книги? Я провожу тебя в библиотеку…  
— К черту книги, — выругался Генрих, впиваясь поцелуем в шею Наполеона и лишая его последних остатков осторожности. – Посмотрю их утром.  
Это было больше, чем обещание, и Наполеон, запустив руку ему в волосы, заставил наклониться, чтобы самому, грубо и жадно, поцеловать.  
— Ммм, — простонал Генрих, буквально уничтожая Соло своей отзывчивостью, — это лучше всяких этруссков.  
Продолжая целоваться, они двигались к спальне, и Наполеон, все еще стараясь сохранить осторожность, сам снял пиджак и опустил его на пол, а сам в это время придержал голову Генриха, настойчиво целуя и мешая тому услышать, как звякнул даже обернутый в ткань эгрет. После этого можно было отпустить себя, что Наполеон с удовольствием и сделал. Он раздевался сам и раздевал Генриха, и они отчаянно мешали друг другу в этом.  
— Джеймс, Джеймс, подожди, — донесся прерывистый шепот, и крупные кисти рук Генриха с невыносимо длинными пальцами легли на руки Наполеона. – Лучше я сам.  
Ничего чудеснее этого предложения Наполеон не слышал уже очень давно. Даже «Двести пятьдесят тысяч» не звучали в его ушах ангельским хором. Чуть отступив, он наблюдал за тем, как Генрих торопливо снимает рубашку, расстегивает брюки и вышагивает из них, как поочередно наступает на пятки ботинок, стаскивая их с ног, как наклоняется снять носки. Всего несколько секунд, а для Наполеона они показались вечностью. И еще дольше длились те мгновения, что он рассматривал чудесное, словно по его заказу созданное тело, от вида которого закипала кровь, а скроенные по фигуре брюки и вовсе становились узки в районе паха.  
— Ты будешь смотреть или?.. – Генрих замолчал, когда увидел, что кивнувший ему в знак согласия Соло быстро, но до отвращения аккуратно, снял рубашку. В отличие от самого Генриха, так просто расставшегося с вещами и усеявшего ими пол, Наполеон свою одежду любил, поэтому аккуратно развесил все на вешалке, стоявшей возле кровати. Обернувшись, в первую секунду он заметил, как насмешливо наблюдал за ним Генрих, но это быстро закончилось.  
Едва Наполеон перевел взгляд на голого Генриха, как все мысли, составлявшие его существо, испарились, будто не было. Вместо Соло на его месте оказался сгусток концентрированного, уже почти болезненного желания. И когда Генрих сделал к нему шаг, Наполеон едва удержался, чтобы не рухнуть к его ногам и не прижаться щекой и губами к вставшему члену: толстому, крепкому, с темно-розовой открывшейся головкой, восхитительному члену, к не менее восхитительному Генриху, покорившему Наполеона сразу и навсегда.  
Но Наполеон не был бы собой, если бы не смог даже в это ситуации взять себя в руки. Буквально. Прижав к животу член, он сжал в кольце пальцев основание, немного отрезвив себя, и уже нормальным, не дрожавшим от возбуждения голосом спросил:  
— Может быть, сначала в ванную?..  
Спросил наудачу, понимая, что ни черта подобного – он никуда не пойдет от этого восхитительного Генриха, и даже вдвоем с ним не пойдет. Сейчас. Ночь длинная, они еще все успеют, и пока хотелось унять довлеющее возбуждение. От того, что Генрих сказал ему то же самое, на лице Наполеона расцвела довольная улыбка.  
— Ты серьезно? Вот это я до ванной не донесу.  
Он указал на свой член, и у Наполеона снова пересохло в горле от ошеломляющего желания. Коротко рыкнув, он оказался возле Генриха, наступая ему на ноги, заставил попятиться к кровати и толкнул на нее.  
— Как скажешь, — все еще полурыча, сказал Соло, и сразу, проглотив последние слоги, впился губами в длинную шею, чуть царапавшую щетиной.  
Генрих не уступал в желании ему самому. Они одновременно потянулись друг к другу за поцелуем, одновременно обхватили члены друг друга, и дальше Наполеон уже не следил за собой. Он, пока успевал, целовал Генриха, прикусывал солоноватую кожу на его шее, на подбородке и ключицах, старался дотянуться до крупных ярких сосков, дрожал, чувствуя в руке его член и его руку – на своем. Они уловили ритм, двигались синхронно и удивительно правильно, будто делали это на протяжении последних девяти жизней. Наполеон, задыхаясь, прятал лицо на груди Генриха, чувствовал на затылке его короткие жаркие выдохи и плавился в них, понимая, что первый за эту ночь забег он выигрывает.  
Коротко вскрикнув, Наполеон вздрогнул, еще и еще раз, пока рука Генриха мерно и горячо сжималась вокруг его члена, и свою сжал так, что услышал эхо своего стона, почувствовал, как на кулак плеснуло теплой спермой, склеивавшей пальцы.  
— Отлично, — сквозь прерывистый тихий смех Наполеон расслышал довольный, ставший низким и бархатным, голос Генриха. – Хорошо сработали…  
Отвечать на это Наполеон не стал – не было сил, не было желания. По телу разливалась блаженная истома, между длинных горячих и влажных от пота ног было уютно и тепло, в голове лишь глухо слышался ток крови. Сперма на пальцах остывала, становилось неприятно, и Наполеон с трудом поднялся. Он протянул Генриху руку, помогая подняться, и повел в ванную за собой, надеясь, что и второй раз будет не хуже, чем первый. Тело Генриха кричало об этом, требовало Наполеона к себе, и невозможно было ему отказать.  
— Сейчас догоню, — прошептал Генрих на ухо Соло, послав по слишком чувствительной спине волну мурашек. – Две секунды…  
Нехотя Наполеон отпустил его, взяв обещание не задерживаться, оставил дверь открытой и включил воду. Сразу горячую, почти обжигающую. Пока он мыл руки, а заодно и умывался, стирая с лица выступившую испарину, то слышал шаги Генриха в холле, и, не удержавшись, крикнул:  
— Долго ждать?  
— Секунду! – отозвался тот, и сразу после этого, как выстрел, прозвучал стук закрывающейся входной двери.  
Страх и прозрение прошили Наполеона, как молния. Выскочив в холл, он первым же делом бросился к пиджаку, в одиночестве лежавшему на полу. Одежды Генриха не было.  
И эгрета не было тоже. Вместо него в кармане лежала наспех написанная записка.  
«Никогда не шути с КГБ», было написано в ней по-русски, и Наполеон, сглатывая горькую слюну, понял, что был на волосок от смерти. То, что КГБ знало, чем он занимается, где живет и как выглядит, он понял лишь спустя пару секунд, и это напугало его еще сильнее. Невидящими глазами он дочитал: «и с теми, за кем мы приглядываем».  
«Приглядываем»… Это слово Наполеон уже едва разобрал. Забыв обо всем, радуясь хотя бы тому, что остался жив, он стек по стене на пол, глупо прижимая к груди помятый пиджак.  
Они приглядывают, мать их. Приглядывают!

— Чего ты ждешь? Стреляй! – кричала рассерженная Габи, а Наполеон, глядя в окно на бежавшего за ними русского робота, понимал, что уже видел и эти ноги, и эти волшебные пальцы, с такой легкостью оторвавшие багажник у их муравьиной машинки.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это будет нечестно.  
Очень нечестно. Точно так же, как уводить из-под носа Наполеона отличную добычу. И эгрет, за который он получил аванс.  
Добыча, все еще считавшая себя охотником, споро бежала за их машиной, не зная, что ждет ее в итоге. А у знавшего все наперед Наполеона подрагивали от нетерпения пальцы. Нечестно было бы не взять у «Генриха» то, что он так щедро пообещал ему два года назад и так коварно обманул.  
Глядя на его старания, Наполеон не мог сдержать довольной улыбки.


End file.
